Somebody to Love
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: This is the story of how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fell in love against all odds. Set ten years after the war. Rating could later change.
1. Caffe Nero

Just wanted to point out before you are turned away from the story that there will be very little narration from Carina in this story, and her narration is dialogue and will always be at the beginning and/or end of the chapter.

* * *

**Somebody to Love**

Chapter 1

"My name is Carina Alessandra Malfoy. I'm the oldest of four children, and heir to a very abundant fortune. I'm also a witch, a very powerful witch. And as anyone could imagine, I got those powers from my parents; Draco and Hermione Malfoy.

They are happily married right now, but as I understand, it is merely an act of Merlin's twisting of fates that I was ever born. My parents were not always happily in love. In fact, when they were my age, they loathed each other. But they survived the great war, they made amends for their past, and they made it work. This is the story of how my parents fell in love. This is the story of how a cup of coffee contributed to my existence."

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger stepped out of Caffe Nero into the cold streets of muggle London with a steaming cup of Italian coffee in hand. She had already drunk an entire cup inside, but she forgot how much she loved their coffee, and ended up buying another one to-go. She also had a notebook tucked between her arm and her coat with a Christmas shopping to-do-list and all the places she could buy the items listed written on one of its pages. She used her free arm to wrap her scarf around her neck and then shoved her hand in her coat pocket.

She knew her first destination was a little ways north of the café and took off walking up the street. Her plan was to first buy muggle gifts for her parents and family and all of her muggle friends back in America where she worked as a muggle doctor. She passed several boutiques and shops and street vendors. After several minutes of walking she wondered if she had passed the store. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and grabbed the notebook as she was walking and reading her list, she took a sip of the coffee.

_Lie Down I Think I Love You- Mom's purse is really worn out_ she read. She knew she hadn't seen that store anywhere and continued on. As she was starting to tuck the notebook back under her arm, she bumped into something hard and warm. She stumbled back as her notebook fell out of her hand and her scalding hot coffee spilled onto her and the person she walked into.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so extremely sorry!" she exclaimed without looking up. She crouched down to the ground to pick up her sopping wet notebook. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other person crouching down to pick up her coffee cup. He was a young man, about her age, tall and muscular with silver blonde hair. She began to stand up, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and… _Malfoy?"_

He smirked and handed her the empty coffee cup, "If you wanted to get me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask Granger. You didn't have to put on a big show and buy my favorite coffee and pour it all over me, although that is pretty kinky."

She gaped at the man she hadn't seen in nearly ten years, "You… you slimy git! I'm not sorry at all, in fact I hope it burned! The nerve…. Eerrrgggg," she began to stomp off down the street muttering profanities under her breath.

"You owe me new clothes Granger!" he shouted after her.

"You owe me new coffee!" she shouted over her shoulder as she continued on. _What a way to start out my morning. Thanks a lot Malfoy._

She glanced up and began reading store names again. Just down the street from her, she could make out the name: Lie Down I Think I Love You. _What a name for a store._

She entered the small boutique and grabbed the first handbag she saw. It was expensive, but it was cute, and she was sure her mom would love it. She paid the cashier with muggle money and left. When she exited the store, she went on the hunt for the nearest restroom.

A few stores over was a small restaurant, so she slipped inside to the ladies room undetected and shut herself in a stall for added privacy. For a split second, she felt like she was being pulled through a rubber tube, and then she was standing in her bedroom at her parents' house. She laid her notebook on her bed and tossed the coffee cup in a waste bin.

She placed an undetectable extension charm on one of her handbags she had at their house, and she placed her mom's gift in it. Then she began rummaging through her suitcase for a new outfit. She decided on a pair of dark wash jeans and a cream colored cable knit sweater. She used her wand to dry and conceal the coffee on her coat, but she could still smell the coffee. She threw the coat on her bed and ran over to her mother's bedroom to borrow a coat. She found a red peacoat and slipped it on.

Knowing she couldn't apparate back to the bathroom because of the risk of a muggle being in there, she glanced at her notebook and decided it was close enough to 10am to begin shopping at Diagon Alley, and just finish her muggle shopping later.

She arrived on the streets of Diagon Alley with a pop. She decided she would start at the end and work her way back to the entrance, so she began walking down the street. Her first destination was Olivanders. Ron kept breaking or losing his wand and had to keep replacing it, so she was going to buy him a wand case to keep it intact. Her stop there was a short one, she bought him one case that was simple and black, and one with the Chudley Canons logo printed on it.

She continued her way up the street stopping at each store to pick up a gift for someone. She bought Ginny some perfume at Madam Primpernell's, a new stationary set for Harry at Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, and a new cook book for Molly at Flourish and Blotts. She started to head over to Twilfit and Tatting's to purchase a nice winter cloak for Teddy to wear at school. She began to open the door of the shop, but suddenly her path was blocked.

Standing in front of her, was a very unwelcome face. "Malfoy," she started with forced civility, "If you will please excuse me, I have some shopping to do."

She tried to reach around him for the door, but before she could grab it, he shoved a cup of coffee in her hand. Coffee from Caffe Nero. Then he opened the door, "Ladies first."

She eyed him suspiciously, and seriously considered dumping the coffee on his head before continuing in. But it was so delicious… she took a sip, and wondered how he managed to get it exactly like the cup he'd spilled. Extra espresso shots and cinnamon flavor stirred in, no cream, and a teaspoon of sugar.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" Hermione asked after taking another sip.

At the same time a sales associate asked, "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Malfoy pretended like he didn't hear Hermione and replied, "Yes. This woman will be buying me a new suit for work. I need to be fitted."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. _You have got to be kidding me._ She decided not to say anything. He could be fitted for whatever he wanted, but that didn't mean she was going to pay for it. While he was in the corner getting fitted, she wondered off to the clothing racks to try to find a winter cloak for Teddy.

After several minutes, she decided on a heavy, black cloak with thin silver lining and snaps. She went to the register, and waited on the worker to be done tailoring Malfoy's suit. Ten minutes passed by, and Hermione was ready to leave the store to go buy Teddy something else when the worker finally finished Malfoy's suit. She came over to the register.

"Sorry about that wait," the woman said. "You're purchasing his suit as well?" she asked.

As Hermione was about to say 'No,' Malfoy answered for her, "No, I'm sure Granger can't afford it on her budget, I'll just take care of it."

Hermione glared at him and then yanked the suit out of his hands. "No," she said, "I _will_ buy this suit. And I would also like to buy this cloak." She sat the two things on the counter.

The woman totaled the purchase, "Looks like it will be eight-hundred galleons, four sickles, and a knut."

Draco let out a low whistle.

"Must be a nice suit," Hermione muttered. She swiped her Gringott's card on the machine and signed off on the purchase. Then she handed Malfoy his suit, grabbed Teddy's cloak and left the building. Malfoy followed.

"I know you don't have that much money to throw away, Granger. Isn't your Weasel Face going to be livid when he finds out you blew his paycheck on me?" He was enjoying it way too much.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "First of all, Malfoy, I do have that much money to blow but it's not your concern really is it? Second, his name is Ron and he is not _mine._ And third, I support myself and rely on nobody else. Just think of it as a Christmas present from the girl you love to torture and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

She had slowly gotten closer and closer to him and at the end of her rampage, she was so close to his face that she could smell the peppermint and coffee on his breath. She backed away glaring at him and stormed off in the opposite direction. This time, he did not follow.

* * *

Well do tell what you think about it! I hope you liked chapter one!


	2. The Elevator

I hope I don't push any readers away with my POV switch up… I hadn't really planned it, but it flows better than my Hermione version of this chapter. So after long mental debate, I've decided this is the better chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! BTW next chapter will be Hermione's POV for sure!

Reviews please!

* * *

**Somebody to Love**

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy awoke to a bright light shining in his face. He opened his eyes and gazed to the right as his elves drew back the massive curtains on the oversized windows that covered the East wall of his bedroom. The sun glinted off the ivory walls and the furniture reflected shadows on the stone floor. There were two, dark chairs arranged in the southeast corner of his room. In the middle of the East wall were two, immense glass doors that led out to a balcony overlooking the gardens. In the northeast corner, facing away from the windows, was his writing desk. His large, dark, four-poster canopy bed was situated in the middle of the south wall, and flanked on each side by hundreds of candles. Directly across the room from him was a dark fireplace, with doors leading to his closet and washroom on each side of it. The West wall had a huge, dark door leading out of his room, and two large arches that led to the guest wing of his suite. In the northwest corner of his bedroom sat a table with four chairs where he took breakfast, and occasionally played exploding snap with his mates.

The house elves, Hanky and Izzy finished pulling back the curtains. Hanky began to open the doors to let some fresh air in, and Izzy came over to tend to Draco.

"Izzy wishes you good morning, Master." She squeaked.

Draco nodded sat up in bed, knowing the routine all too well. Izzy arranged his pillows upright, so he could sit up straight and comfortably. Hanky had opened the doors and gone to fetch a robe for Draco.

Izzy ran to pour Draco some morning tea and Hanky arrived with Draco's robe. He stood at Draco's bedside with the robe patiently. Izzy brought back the tea on a silver tray and held out the tray to Draco. Draco took a long sip of the tea and then placed it back on the tray; it wasn't quite what his taste buds were craving. Izzy took off with the tea, and Milly showed up.

Milly was one of the kitchen elves, and she had arrived with breakfast. She rolled her breakfast cart to the corner of the room where Draco would eat. He climbed out of bed with a yawn and Hanky floated the robe up in the air to Draco's height. He slipped it onto his arms and began to cross the room. Behind him, Izzy and Hanky were making his bed. Draco could feel a light breeze blowing in from the open doors as he sat at the table.

"Milly makes good breakfast for Master," she said in her high-pitched elf voice. "Milly make toast with best marmalade and sausages and eggs and pumpkin juice and…"

Draco cut her off, "I'll serve myself Milly, you are dismissed."

Milly gave a long, deep bow before disappearing with a pop. Hanky began to dust the room, and Izzy came to Draco's side, and waited good-naturedly to be addressed. He poured himself a drink, and filled his plate with food. He took a few bites of scrambled egg, and a sip of juice before turning to her.

"What is it, Izzy?" he asked tiredly and slightly annoyed.

"Does Master wish to have his bath drawn?" she squeaked.

Draco replied, "No Izzy, I will take care of it. You are dismissed. You too, Hanky. You may clean once I have left."

The two elves gave a deep bow to Draco before disappearing with a pop.

He took a few more bites of egg, and another drink of juice. He pushed the juice away and muttered, "Bloody pumpkin juice."

It wasn't what he desired either. He pushed the chair back, and it screeched across the floor. He summoned a pair of black slacks and a green button-up. Once dressed, he summoned some papers he needed to take to the ministry and headed out of his room and down the massive staircase.

The manor was full of commotion. Until that moment, he had temporarily forgotten the chaos that had taken over his life in the last few days. Wizards and witches were walking in all different directions; some moving furniture, others moving large paintings. There were candles and books and other small items zooming through the air. Draco ducked as a large vase went flying past his head.

"Bloody hell watch what you're doing!" Draco shouted to no one in particular.

He made his way through the halls, heading toward the exit. He passed the dining room, which was empty, and the drawing room which was boarded shut, and the library which was filled with witches and wizards from the ministry. He was getting closer to the front doors of the Manor when he heard his mother's voice.

"Draco, darling, where are you going?" she inquired.

He turned to the sound of her voice, and found her in the ball room. She was watching the portraits of the Malfoy bloodline as they were carried from the room one at a time. They were all yelling and cursing her, using names such as blood-traitor and unworthy wench. Draco walked to her side.

"What are you doing in here, Mother?" he asked. "You shouldn't stand here and listen to their insults. Come with me, I think maybe all of this renovating is getting to you."

He tried to steer her out of the room, but she would not budge, "Draco, some farewells may be harder than others, but I must say, I've never been so happy to say goodbye." She gave a slight wave to Abraxas Malfoy as his portrait was hauled from the room. He glared daggers back.

Draco smiled slightly, he was glad to finally get all of the darkness from the house too, but it was still difficult for him to watch all of the family history go.

His mother must have heard his thoughts because she said, "This history is tainted. Just think of it as a clean slate for your future family to fill… Speaking of future family…" she turned to him beaming like the sun. "I've arranged for a variety of suitable women to attend the annual Snowflake Ball this weekend. I do hope you will attend, Draco."

He rolled his eyes and pecked her cheek. "I'll think about it, but right now there is some coffee out there and it is calling my name!"

He took off walking in the opposite direction. "Coffee stains your teeth darling! Try some tea!" she shouted after him.

"I'm not a child, Mother!" he bellowed back, continuing to walk.

"You still live at home!" she yelled.

He smiled and shook his head as he exited the Manor and began walking toward the gates. Eleven years before, Draco would have viewed his father's death as equal to his own death. After all, his father was the only reason the Dark Lord didn't kill him for all of his mistakes. The thought of the past sent shivers down Draco's spine.

It took six years for the ministry to get his father in Azkaban. And during those six years, he spent every second of his time shut-up in the library, determined that if he didn't make effort to bring the Dark Lord back, that when the Dark Lord returned he would surely kill him.

Draco and his school friends got off with a slap on the wrist for "being underage when the crime of joining was committed." The ministry spent another two years figuring out a way to remove the Dark Mark, and then required that everyone who'd received it, have it removed to prevent it from inspiring another dark power to arise. Draco subconsciously rubbed his arm where the scar replaced the tattoo.

He was halfway down the path and glanced back at the Manor. His mother was never a Death Eater. The ministry had been prodding her since his father's imprisonment to allow them into the home to search for dark items. She had tried, but the Manor was enchanted with some kind of ancient curse and shut itself down. Draco could go in and out, and they assumed it was because he was a Malfoy by blood, but his mother couldn't leave the house because of a magical barrier that worked both ways and kept Ministry officials out too.

When his father died in Azkaban a few days before, Draco wasn't sad. He wasn't happy either, but he never had a strong emotional connection to his father, and was glad that Lucius's games would stop controlling his and his mother's lives. On that day, his mother could no longer feel the wards of the house bearing down on her and knew that he was gone.

Three days had passed and she had already set plans in motion to tear down the old, dark part of the Manor, renovate the unused part, and add new. All Malfoy history and heirlooms were being sent to a vault in a magically warded cave in the mountains. Draco had made it to the end of the walk and was at the apparating point. He made sure he had the right papers in hand and apparated to London.

He made a quick stop at Caffe Nero to pick up a Caffe Latte and then headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Within ten minutes, Draco had walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and downed half of his latte. He smacked his lips at the wonderful taste and then entered the pub. It was dark inside, and several people were seated at the bar. He decided against sticking around and quickly made his way over to a fire place and flooed to the Ministry before any of the press could bombard him with questions.

When he stepped out of the fireplace at the Ministry, he knew he was safe. The Ministry had passed a law in 2002 preventing the press from running stories from within the Ministry without an invitation. Draco passed through security with no problems and made his way over to an elevator. He stepped onto the elevator and started to reach for the button to go up, but before he could press it, a crowd of people rushed onto the elevator. He was knocked out of the way by people who were running late, and his toes were stepped on and he was shoved into the back corner of the elevator. He tried to keep his papers and his latte safe from being crushed. Soon, there was a person shoved on each side of him, and someone's back shoved up against his front. The elevator was packed tight. He began breathing heavily; he was very claustrophobic.

"Merlin, you have _got to be _kidding me!" he heard the woman pressed up against his chest say.

He looked down at her and the elevator lurched as it began moving—not a good idea—he looked back up, but not so soon that he didn't notice who the woman was.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Hermione Granger look up at him, "Malfoy, if you get sick on me, so help me I'll…" her voice was drained out by the elevator.

"Level Seven: Department of Magical Games and Sports." Said the loud voice. Three people got off, and one person got on, along with a bunch of flying papers. The crowd loosened up a bit, but not enough to comfort Draco.

Through level six and level five the crowded elevator didn't change much, some would get off and others back on, but Draco managed to get his breathing in check. He realized he still had three more levels to go, and thought he might have a little fun.

He leaned down to Hermione's ear and whispered, "So are you stalking me, Granger?"

She chuckled a bit, "Only a big headed git like you would come up with that one." She replied. There was something funny about her accent.

"Level Four: Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures."

Draco expected her to get off here, assuming she was working on her SPOO or whatever it was she started when they were in school, but she didn't. Instead, the rest of the elevator emptied, because nobody who worked in a higher department would dare be late. The two of them were left in the elevator alone. Draco smiled wickedly.

He wrapped both of his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, "You know Granger, I could get used to this," he said in her ear and she was trying to break out of his arms. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck. He saw goose bumps rise on her arms, and then a split second later she elbowed him in the side and turned around to face him with her wand pointed at him.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The elevator stopped again and the elevator doors began to open. Hermione used her wand to keep them from opening, and while she was looking away, Draco stepped forward and pushed her wand hand down with his free hand and kept his hand on her wand. Best tip for defense: your hand on somebody else's wand makes their wand less effective. He backed her up against a corner of the elevator.

"You never thanked me for the coffee I bought you the other day," he said, finishing his off and making the cup disappear.

She scoffed, "I bought you expensive robes! You should be thanking me!"

Draco brought himself closer to her face, his nose almost touching hers and said quietly, "Then let me thank you." He watched her internal battle through her eyes and pulled back as the elevator stopped again.

"Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

He began to step off, but Hermione stormed past him, muttering insults as she went, "Arrogant, evil, vile, bastard…"

Draco smirked and watched her stomp down the hall, getting strange looks as she went. She stopped when she reached the end of the hall and entered the vacant office of Harry Potter. Draco shook his head, and continued on. She was heading back down the hall as he walked up it. Draco stopped next to the office of Blaise Zabini, sent a wink Hermione's way, and entered. He laughed as he heard the insults start again and he closed the door behind him.

Blaise stood up and shook Draco's hand, "Girl trouble?" he asked.

Draco grinned, "You have no idea."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Reviews Please :)

Thanks so much Chapter 1 Reviewers:

Because I'm Worth It, Breakfast at Dracos, What Fools These Mortals Be, Taylor Jade, Dutch Potterfan, and Your Average Gryffindor Girl


End file.
